1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emulsion-type composition of viscous consistency, which may be used for care, treatment or makeup of the skin of both the human face and body, of keratin fibers such as the eyelashes, eyebrows and hair, or even of the lips. The composition may be a makeup foundation, a rouge or eye shadow, a concealer, a lip cream, a mascara or a body makeup product, when prepared in colored form, or else a skin-care cream, an after-shampoo, a shampoo, a sunscreen or skin-tanning cream, or even a dermatological ointment, when it is prepared in colorless form.
2. Description of the Background
Thickened care or makeup compositions generally contain a thickening agent which makes it easy to remove the product from the container without loss of product, permitting the product to be distributed homogeneously over the zone to be treated or sufficient quantities of product to be removed in order to achieve the intended cosmetic effect. In this type of composition, the thickening agent can be hydrophilic or lipophilic. When the composition is sufficiently thick, removal of product with the finger leaves hollow portions on the surface of the product in the container and, at the time of subsequent removal, the product surface has remained unchanged, especially at the time of preceding closing of the jar; the cream then appears to be spoiled, causing dissatisfaction with consumers.
Failure of the cream surface to become level after each use occurs, in particular, for a non-flowing cream of rich and/or thick texture.
A need therefore exists for a composition for makeup, treatment or care of the skin and of keratin fibers which achieves good leveling of the surface in its container, giving the impression of opening a new jar on each occasion and of touching an unspoiled product.